Sense of Responsibility
by Nerubian Assassin
Summary: Tsurumi Rumi makes her teacher, Hikigaya Hachiman, take responsibility for leaving her after that Christmas event, tying himself to her in the tightest way possible...


**I tried.**

"Don't forget, you have a test next week and I want your essays in on Thursday." I remind the class as the bell rings for the last time today.

I never thought I'd follow Hiratsuka-sensei's steps as a Japanese teacher, but here I am now, lecturing a bunch of high school brats on the finer details of the Japanese language. Then again, she wouldn't let me fulfill my dream of being a househusband. Not that I gathered as much, there was no way in hell she'd let me be a lazy bum. At least she helped me change my mindset about working, although at least I find teaching Japanese to be somewhat enjoyable when the students actually care. Look at me, actually enjoying work. I shudder a bit at the thought of how intense her brainwashing was.

Packing up my things, I idly note all the usual groups of friends milling about, talking about their plans for the day or complaining about schoolwork. It's the normal school life I never had...at least I would say that if I hadn't been dragged into the Service Club. After various events, I myself ended up having friends in the form of two blazing hot girls, the length of time it took for the 3 of us to recognize we were friends being put aside of course. Middle school me would have been awed into silence if he knew what would happen in the future. Past aside, it was also there that I found my first and only girlfriend, now my wife. I'll save myself the pain of recalling the difficulty of figuring out our feelings for each other though.

Safely packing away the last of my documents in the bag, I do one final sweep of the room. Ah. _She's_ waiting for me again. With a sigh, I trudge out of the hallway towards our usual meeting spot.

After some walking, I stand in front of the door to the Service Club, the assigned room stuck in the farthest and most secluded part of the school. I didn't really think the Service Club needed reinstating after Komachi graduated, but it was at _her_ insistence that I acquiesced and took up the role of advisor. _She_ was doing surprisingly good with the various requests given to her, especially considering _she_ was working solo. Unfortunately, I can't say it was all her; I had a hand in that as well...

Taking a deep breathe to calm myself, I open the door without knocking. There, a lone soul looked out the window, looking utterly disinterested in the world. It was a look I was familiar with; Kawasaki used it quite often in class, and I did as well when I couldn't focus in class. Even after hearing the door open, she didn't even give a cursory glance my way.

"Good afternoon, Hachiman." Tsurumi Rumi said, finally turning her head towards me. She was still as cute as she was in elementary school; long black hair, clear blue eyes, a unique sense of fashion, although the mandatory uniform rule didn't allow her to show that here. Her many traits somehow resembled those of my wife pretty well.

"Y-...Hello, Tsurumi. I keep telling you, don't call me that. We're teacher and student now." I tersely reply, taking a seat at my old chair, unmoved since I graduated. "How are things?"

"Good. I had some classmates ask to go out with them today. I even received a love letter in my locker." Tsurumi said, focusing her gaze on me.

"Good luck to that guy." I snort. But I guess this is good if she's changed enough to make some poor kid like her. "You've certainly improved."

"It's thanks to you, Hachiman." Tsurumi gives me a slight smile, which drives a spike of guilt through my heart. "I knew you'd change me again."

I squirm uncomfortably in my chair as her words trigger flashbacks of our first meeting. When I did roll call for the first time this year and saw her in my class, I could already see she had reverted back to her state pre-school trip time. I felt I had a responsibility to change that yet again, especially since she was now my pupil...

"Y'know, if it's like this, I probably shouldn't be showing up this often. It's no good if I keep helping you..." I try to assert myself, but my words don't come out as confident as they should be, a weakness that Tsurumi immediately picks up on.

"No." With a tone that implied finality, Tsurumi stood up and walked up to me. "It's Hachiman's job to see things to the end." I could already see parts of her image falling apart already. The vulnerability and sheer indifference to the world that I tried to change before peeking out through her seemingly well-adjusted and strong shell.

My resistance started to crumble on that image, as my sense of valor wouldn't allow me to abandon her, even as other parts of my brain were yelling at me to ditch her.

My internal conflict was so strong that by the time I looked up, I noticed Tsurumi was straddling me on the chair, one hand holding my head and the other on my chin.

"Take responsibility, Sensei."

Tsurumi guided our lips together. A base part of me reveled in the immorality of the situation, but my more civilized self urged me to run. However, I was weak, weak enough that even with a wife, I couldn't resist as I let Tsurumi exchange her saliva with me. I reluctantly kissed back as she grinded her hips against me, the allure of a just ripened body that could break any man's resistance forcing blood to my penis.

After a while, she pulled back, gasping for air and giving me that 'look'.

"Have you done it recently, Hachiman?" She asks, rubbing her groin against mine as if confirming that my erection was there.

"...no. She's been busy with work lately." I sigh, fully aware of what was going to happen. Yet between my primal instincts and sense of responsibility, I could do nothing to stop it.

Tsurumi gives me another small smile, although this time traces of lewdness seeps into her expression.

"I'll be helping myself then..." She unbuttons all but the topmost button on her blouse, exposing her plain white bra. Pulling the cups down, Tsurumi exposes her modest breasts to me, her nipples already hardening at what was to come.

Seeing my gaze linger on her chest, Tsurumi gets off and kneels down, her head level with my groin. With practiced movements that should definitely not be common for a high school girl, she removes my belt and pulls down my pants and boxers, exposing my third leg to the club room. At the very least, I knew no one would stumble in. Tsurumi somehow got all her requests outside of club hours, a fact I was very thankful of when she wanted me.

I idly watch as Tsurumi took my dick in her hands and gently wrapped her mouth around it. I inadvertently let out a sigh of pleasure as the sight of a schoolgirl blowing me was too much for me to not react. She wasn't as skilled as my wife, but the clumsy way she stroked my length while trying to put as much of me in her mouth was arousing in a way. Her tongue ran all over my head as she tried to keep her mouth as tight as possible. This went on for a couple of minutes before she released my dick from her mouth to catch her breathe.

"Am I getting better, Hachiman?" Tsurumi asks with the air of a student unsure of her answer, her right hand still stroking me to keep my erection. The complete mismatch of the image versus reality makes my penis involuntarily flex in arousal.

"...Yeah, you're getting better, Tsurumi." I voice my approval, wondering how many male teachers would kill to be in the spot I was in right now.

She gets up, pulling up her skirt to show me as she pushes aside her panties to expose her pink pussy, slick with juices from where I was looking. Oddly enough, the sight of that awakens some dormant bastion of resistance, even while my body was urging me to go forward.

"Look, Tsurumi, this isn't right. You shouldn't be fucking an old fart like me and I'll still help you even withou-" She places her hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"It has to be you, Hachiman. You owe me for not being there for me all these years. And..." She stops while she positions herself above me. "...I don't want you to leave me again."

With a look so piercing I'm sure it will haunt me in the future, Tsurumi immediately lowers her legs, forcing out a moan of pleasure from both of us as I feel my cock enveloped by the warm tightness of her pussy. She takes a moment to enjoy the feeling before moving, her hips gyrating as she started to bounce up and down on my cock.

I didn't move as I felt myself enter her, forcing her to do all the work, not that she didn't minded. "Hachiman, Hachiman!" She called out, her eyes full of lust as she continued to ride me. I felt my self-control mechanism shut down as my hands grabbed her thighs and I started to thrust back, eliciting even louder moans from my student. I wince as the small rational part of my brain worries about attracting unwanted attention.

"Tsurumi, your voice!" I manage to utter out in between pumps. Noticing my expression and the way I glanced at the door, she slows her movements a bit, moving her head closer to mines in the process.

"Call me Rumi, Hachiman." Tsurumi requests before mashing her lips against mine. Understanding her intentions, I allow myself to reciprocate her kisses, trading blows with her tongues as we continued to fuck in the otherwise empty room. I could feel her pussy urging me to cum every time I thrusted, the way her B cup breasts bounced as she moved further stimulating my mind and making me aware of how erotic the situation was.

"Tsu...Rumi, I'm about to cum." I correct myself, allowing her this one moment of acknowledgement. "I c-can't hold on." I struggle to get those words out as my sudden realization of just how hot this all was stimulating me past the edge.

"Cum inside. I want you to fill me up again, sensei." Rumi's hot breath tickles my ear as she whispers her request to me.

My brain shuts down as it focuses on those words she whispered. I grab her thighs as tightly as I can and thrust upward as she tries to get push my cock as deep insider her as I can. I stifle down a roar of pleasure and shut my eyes as I let myself go inside Rumi's pussy. I feel my cock let out several spurts inside, encouraged by Rumi's continued gyrating and her whispers of "Fill me up, use me, I want it all in me." and the like invading my ear.

After a while, my orgasm subsides and I feel myself reverting to its harmless state. Rumi gets off my dick, but quickly bends down and sucks it clean of both my semen and her juices. Too drained to even pull up my pants, I idly watch as Rumi...no, Tsurumi shifts her panties back to normal, uncaring of the growing stain that I'm sure was from my cum leaking out of her. "I just fucked my student during school hours...again." I think as she hides her breasts behind her bra and buttons her blouse again.

Realizing that my cock was still exposed, I pull my pants up and fix myself, tying the belt Tsurumi handed me around my waist. Soon, the room looked like it never was the location for an illicit tryst, although the smell of hormones told a different story.

"Thanks, Hachiman. Don't leave me again." As if to check that I still existed, she wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace. I can't help but respond in kind. For a while, we stay that way, before she pulls away.

"I'll be in your care, sensei." With that parting line after every session, Tsurumi returns to her chair.

With the adrenaline leaving my body, I sigh as I feel the guilt and self-hate start to permeate my body. I didn't want this. I wanted Tsurumi Rumi to change, learn from myself and the Service Club. But now, she seems to be more reliant on me than ever to be her catalyst to change. Worst of all, I hate myself for allowing this to happen. I hate myself for having a sense of responsibility so strong towards her that it even overrides my obligations to my wife. But I refuse to see her go down the road I was going, even if I have to sacrifice my conscience.

 **OK it looks like I didn't try, right? Justification for both their actions made sense in my head, but harder to convey in words and I didn't want to make this too wordy. Just think of it as an H-Doujin in fanfiction format.**

 **Also this was my first time writing a sex scene, so yeah.**


End file.
